


Prime Number

by mithrel



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blanket Permission, Introspection, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He attracts impossible relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prime Number

He’d forced himself to accept that any continuing relationship with Grace was impossible, despite the fact that he still tormented himself by keeping an unobtrusive eye on her. Even if he walked away from the Machine, made himself forget about the Numbers, relevant and not, she thought he was dead. She might have been willing to listen when they were together, but she’d never forgive him for that.

He seemed to attract impossible relationships. So far he’d managed to squash down the faint half-hope that something could happen, the rationalizations that they both were legally dead, that Reese knew most of his secrets anyway, but even considering that, there was no indication that Reese was interested in men, that he saw him as anything more than an associate and friend. He valued that friendship, but more, the way they worked together. He wasn’t going to jeopardize that because of loneliness and some foolish notions.

What they were doing was too important for dreams to intrude.


End file.
